(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio routing agent that provides an optimum wireless route, a call processing apparatus, and a communication method that a terminal communicates through the optimum wireless route.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With development of a smart phone, a future wireless/mobile communication system should be able to provide a super wide band/intelligent service, and in order to effectively provide the super wide band/intelligent service, it is expected that various access networks should operate to interlock with each other.
Further, as a terminal has a further wider band and becomes more intelligent, the terminal should be able to operate even in several forms of access networks.
In such an environment, the network should be able to efficiently use a radio resource by interlocking with various access networks, and the terminal should be able to reduce a communication cost by selecting an optimum wireless communication route appropriate for various and super high speed services.
In mobile to mobile communication or mobile to land or land to mobile communication, in a present wireless/mobile public network communication method, the terminal should necessarily pass through a core network (CN) via a base station.
Alternatively, in some adhoc-network, there is a method that limited terminals registered to the ad-hoc network directly communicate.
In the existing methods, because a method of supporting direct communication between terminals in a wireless/mobile public network does not exist, in consideration of a limited radio resource, a limitation exists in effectively supporting a future super wide band/intelligent service.